Coming Home to You
by WelshClaire
Summary: Harry comes home from a late night scene, and Nikki is waiting. "She took her time, making every second, every flick of her tongue, every stroke of her fingers count." Smut for Abbie's birthday.


**Abbie, this is all for you! However, I have realised that it isn't horrendously late, we've just got the date wrong before so today is your birthday and I'm perfectly on time with this! Yay! I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully it's worth the wait xxx**

**Everyone else, this is full of smut. Smut and very little else, so read no further if you don't like it.**

* * *

She checked the time on the clock on the wall, almost midnight. Over three hours ago, Harry had been called out to a scene and was only just on his way home. He'd said very little on the phone to her when he rang to let her know he'd be back soon, but she didn't think it had been too bad a scene. She knew it was a particularly bad one if he only texted her, or didn't let her know in advance at all. She headed upstairs to their bedroom, hanging her dressing gown on the back of the door before getting into bed to wait for him.

She grinned to herself when, 15 minutes later, she heard his car pull onto the drive outside their house. Even now, when they'd been living together for over 6 months, she still got excited that he was coming home to her. Minutes later he entered the bedroom, immediately coming over to kiss her.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he said softly as he changed.

"It's okay, Harry," she said, turning to gaze at him. "I think you sometimes forget that I know all about the perils of a crime scene."

"Maybe, but I'm still sorry. We'd planned on spending the evening together. It feels like I haven't seen you properly for days," he said, crouching at her side of the bed and reaching for her hand.

"You're here now," she whispered, her fingers sliding between his. "We've both got an early finish tomorrow too."

"I know," he said, kissing her fingers in turn, "I just feel bad when our plans get interrupted."

"It's part of the job, we know that," she said, as she shuffled away from the edge of the bed. "Now then, I like my Doctors to have warm hands, yours are getting colder by the minute. Get in."

"So, who are these other Doctors?" He quizzed as he settled next to her, tucking an arm round her as she laid her head on his chest.

"How long have you got?" She retorted, giggling as she kissed his skin.

He flicked her shoulder, before running his hand through her hair. "It's a good job I know all the attention they give you isn't returned."

"Never," she said, turning to look at him. 'I'm yours, all yours."

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him softly. "How was the scene?"

"Not pleasant, looks like it's linked to the other murders we've dealt with lately."

He reached over to the bedside table to grab the glass of water there, keeping an arm round Nikki as he did so. He leant back, almost spilling the drink as he went to sip from it. Nikki chuckled as he twisted round awkwardly so he was almost facing her as he drank, rather than sitting up.

"I love how you make things harder for yourself rather than letting go of me and doing them the easy way," she said as he settled down again.

"I think you're the one making things harder for me," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before realising what he'd said, chuckling to himself as he saw her face, eyebrows raised, her lips curling into a suggestive grin. "You know what I mean."

"I do...It's true though," she said laughing, kissing him as she brushed her hand over his groin.

His body tensed as he inhaled audibly. "Well, when you put it like that, yes, you make it very hard for me," he said, tightening his arms round her and turning to pull her flush against his body.

"I do hope that's not a complaint Dr. Cunningham?" she teased as she trailed her fingertips over his chest, tugging slightly at the few hairs there.

"I'd only be complaining if you stopped," he said, his hand finding hers and bringing it to his lips to kiss.

She ran her other hand down his torso, a wicked grin on her face as she reached his trousers, toying with the waistband. "I don't know why you bothered putting these on," she said, pushing them down.

"I didn't want you to think I was expecting anything," Harry said honestly as he shed them.

"I wouldn't have thought that," Nikki said, pushing him onto his back. She kissed him, their tongues meeting, tasting, as he ran his hand underneath her top, teasing at her nipples in turn. She pulled away from him, removing the thin material.

"I don't know why you bothered putting that on," Harry quipped, taking in the sight, before running his fingertips over the lacy fabric of her underwear. "Or these."

"I was in bed long before you, I would've got cold," she retorted.

"It's a good thing I'm here to warm you up then," he grinned, slipping his fingers underneath the fabric and tugging them down her legs. "Not that they could've kept you very warm, there's nothing to them!"

"Like you said then, it's a good thing you're here," she said, kissing him as he pushed her back onto the bed before covering her body with his own.

"I love coming home to you," he whispered as he sat back, straddling her as he trailed his hands over her skin, lingering at her breasts. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed at his words, having always dreamt of hearing him say them to her, and now they were together she heard them regularly. Her need for him grew as he teased her nipples. She pulled him back to her level, kissing him before he pulled away and sat back again, continuing his actions. Clearly, she thought to herself, he knew what he wanted tonight. She also know what she wanted. She gripped his wrists as she sat up, pushing him down onto the bed.

He grinned when he saw the look in her eyes. He would happily postpone his plans in exchange for hers. She wanted to be in control, and he was more than happy with that. He lay there, hooking one of his legs around hers as she kissed a path down his body, nipping at the skin occasionally. She lingered when she reached his stomach, glancing up at him. He'd propped himself up on one arm, the other he ran through her hair before running his fingers down her arm as far as he could reach. She kissed his hip a final time before running her tongue along his shaft. She smiled to herself as she felt his grip tighten on her shoulder. She took him into her mouth, one of her hands settling around the base of his shaft as she lay her other on his chest, her fingertips teasing him.

She continued her actions, almost torturously Harry thought, before releasing him and kissing her way back up his body, her teeth grazing at his nipples in turn, grinning as she heard his breath catch in his throat at the sensations. She took her time, making every second, every flick of her tongue, every stroke of her fingers count. He'd taken care of her a lot lately, not just in bed, and although she knew he didn't expect the favours to be repaid, she wanted to show him just how much she appreciated everything he did for her. Her lips met his once more, a hand caressing his cheek as his fingers tangled in her hair, their bodies pressed together at every possible point.

She pulled herself away from him, much as she could have happily stayed like that for longer, she needed more. She needed her release and knew he needed his. That was more than obvious, she thought as she felt him pressed against her leg. She sat back, rising off him before lowering herself, guiding him inside her, slowly, so slowly, feeling every millimetre of him sliding against her, filling her. She moaned softly, biting her lip as Harry's hands found her breasts, caressing them as she rode him, getting the angle just right to pleasure herself without bringing her to her climax before she was ready for it to be over.  
Harry linked his arms behind her, pulling her down to kiss her, deepening it almost as instantly as their lips met. She responded urgently, needing him so much, how she'd gone so long before admitting her feelings for him she didn't know. She felt herself tightening around him as they thrust together, both of them needing their release.

Harry had planned on letting her control things, but before he knew it, he'd flipped them so he was above her, thrusting into her harder, deeper, faster, his lips kissing any inch of her skin they could find.  
She matched his thrusts perfectly, then clenched around him even further as she came, her fingers digging into his back, her eyes closing as waves of pleasure washed over her body. Seconds later, she felt him releasing his load inside her, a smile forming on her lips as his body covered hers, enjoying the weight and closeness. He pressed tender kisses to her forehead as he slid out of her, hearing her moan at the loss. He lifted himself off her, settling at her side, running his fingers across her skin softly, chuckling whenever he found a ticklish spot. Nikki curled up against him, taking his hands and securing them around her waist to stop him.

"Spoilsport," he said, chuckling as she laid her head on his chest.

"You can hardly call me that, we didn't have to make love tonight after you ran off to a scene," she teased, tilting her head to grin wickedly at him.

"I'm glad we did though," he said, pulling her closer to her and pressing as kiss to her hair.

"Well there's a surprise," she replied dryly, yawning before settling a hand on his hip.

"Niks," Harry placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so their eyes met once more, "I love you."

"I know," she said smiling at him sleepily. "I love you too."

* * *

**Well, thoughts? Leave a review & let me know if it was any good? They make me very happy, and are easy to do! **

**You'll all be pleased to know that I have a couple of one-shots ready to post, which should be up over the next few days, the next chapter of Contact is almost finished, so you shouldn't have much longer to wait for that either!**

**C x**


End file.
